Erased Love
by Harley Croswell
Summary: Honestly not very good, first time writing anything, read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

He slowly stirred hearing a soft murmuring of people around him. "Do you have any idea when he will be able to wake up?" The voice sounds familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "The healer said any time within the next few hours, he just needs to burn off the last of the potion." _Potion? Was there an accident in the shop?_ He struggled to open his eyes, temporarily being blinded by the hospital lights. "Mi, he's waking up, I'm going to grab mum quickly." The voice spoke again, he now realized it was George. Why would George be leaving me with someone I don't know if I was unconscious... Finally being able to see he turned to look at the stranger in the room. "Granger?" He croaked out. "What are you doing here, actually, what am I doing here?" She looks slightly confused and answers, "why wouldn't I be here? You had an accident while working on a new project at the shop. I swear one of these days you are going to give me and your mother heart attacks" She says with a slightly bitter laugh. "You sure you're ok?" He didn't realize he was staring at her like she had 2 heads. Shaking himself he asked "I understand why I am here, I'm just confused as to why you are.." The door opened to show George bouncing in the room just catching the last of his sentence. "Why my lovely soon to be twin-inlaw is here worrying herself sick aren't ya Granger." He said shooting her a wink. "That will be Weasley to you soon mister." She said cheekily right back. "I wouldn't have to worry if some people were less careless when mixing potion ingredients." "That's the fun of it though, you never know what can happen," he said cheerfully before turning to Fred. "Freddie, you okay? You are looking at me like I've suddenly said I'm going into wizard law," "I'm just confused as to when you and Hermione got so close, are you guys feeling alright? Could have sworn you said twin in law, not sister in law," Fred managed to get out of his too dry throat. Sharing a concerned look with George, Hermione turned, "Fred, he did say twin, he has since we got engaged 3 months ago, probably has been saying it longer if I'm honest." "Well after 3 years I'd say you practically became a 3rd twin, who cares if this git just took another year to realize." 3rd twin? 4 Years? What the hell are they talking about? "Nice one Forge, almost had me believing that!" He exclaimed with a laugh, "And you Granger, I can't believe you agreed to go along with this," He was feeling considerably better after figuring out they were just messing with him, after all why on earth would him and Hermione get together? He hadn't seen her since Bills wedding the previous summer. Last he heard she was living with his brother for months. The way they were talking he would have had to ask her while she was on the run. "Fred, what do you mean I am going along with a prank? Sure I help you guys in the back room from time to time but I only prank when I lose a bet, which you should know," She said in a concerned voice. "How would I know that Granger? I haven't seen you in months and before that, it's not like we were close, you guys can drop the act now," Fred said starting to feel exasperated. Hermione suddenly looked like he had kicked her ugly orange fluffball. "Excuse me," She said not making eye contact, "I'll be um, in the hall," Running out before anyone had time to react. "What the hell Fred?! Why'd you do the to Mi?" "Why do you keep calling her Mi?" "I've called her that for years, why you started dating we decided she needed a nickname as a pranking alias but it just stuck. You're really scaring me Freddie. Whats wrong?" _years...dating..Mi..._ The world started spinning and he promptly passed out. George walked into the hallway trying to find a mediwizard to help Fred. "Someone help, I think my brother fainted!" Two witches as well as Hermione rushed over to Fred's room. George threw his arm around Hermione. "Hey, are you okay? I don't know what is going on with Fred but I promise we will figure it out. He loves you Mi, the explosion can't change that." She looked fearfully up at him. "He acted like he didn't even know me. He can't love someone he doesn't remember." "Look at me" George said turning her head towards him. "He loves you. If there is something wrong with his memory we will figure it out and fix it. Worst case, we make him fall in love all over again. I won't let him lose you." Hermione threw herself fully into his arms and started to finally cry softly as George looked worriedly between Fred and the crying witch in his arms.

Fred woke up to find his room empty besides George sitting in the corner. His twin quickly jumped up to grab him water. "Gave me quite the scare there Freddie, the healers think you may have hit your head during the fall, erasing some of your memories," He said quietly. "That can't be right, I remember perfectly, we were working in the back room just after Christmas. We promised mum we would keep the store closed but that didn't stop us from selling through the mail. I just don't know how I could mess up fainting fancies bad enough to be in the hospital," Fred tried to explain to his twin. "That was over 4 years ago Fred. Winter 1997. It is September 10th 2002 now, that's what I'm trying to tell you, they aren't sure what caused it but they assume that hitting your head so hard after the battle has caused parts to shut down while its healing. They are hopefully the memories will return, it may take a while and come in fragmented piece but they should come back." Fred sat there utterly confused and panicked. 4 years, basically 5 years of his life, gone. Birthdays, holidays relationships completely missing. "So" Fred started to say, "Me and Hermione? Really? Sure you guys aren't pranking me?" "You guys got together a few weeks after the final battle, we won by the way. You were dueling by a wall and a stray curse broke the wall sending it down on you. Hermione was close enough that she pushed you mostly out of the way. She broke a couple ribs and her leg because the wall landed on you both but she saved your life. I don't think we will ever fully repay her for that. You guys got close while healing in the hospital and she started helping cleaning the shop to have something to keep her hands busy, you became smitten as soon as she started helping with inventory honestly," George said completely seriously. Fred kept looking for some sign he was lying. _No way the smartest, most serious person he had ever met would have willingly agreed to marry him, professional prankster and troublemaker._ "Where is she now?" "She thought it would be better to wait at home until you asked for her, she didn't want to upset you. Pretty sure Ginny and Boy Wonder are with her. She is pretty upset and I know you don't remember but you do love that girl, don't hurt her." Fred couldn't think of words to say, his brain was reeling with the information he was learning. "Well Forge, I think I need a refresher of the last few years if you don't mind. Any huge events I missed?" Fred said in what he hoped was a cheerful voice. George spent the next couple hours explaining everything he had missed. They talked about all of the Weasleys making it out of the battle, Remus dying, Bill's Daughter, The "Wedding of the Century" Also known as Ginny's wedding in the previous year. Anything George could think of until Fred was struggling to keep his eyes open. George said his goodbyes before heading to the burrow to update everyone on Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione couldn't stop pacing her living room worrying about Fred. "Do you think he will be okay? Or still want to be with me? He couldn't even remember the battle! I've got to start researching memory loss and how to help him regain some memories. Do you think McGonagall will let me use the Hogwarts library to search?" She continued rambling on until Harry finally got off the couch and grabbed her shoulders. "Hermione, sit down and breathe. Things will work out. We managed to take down the worst wizard off all time, some memories? Easy in comparison," Harry said to her gently. "Now you are going to sit here while I make some tea, top cupboard right?" Hermione nodded towards him while heading to the couch.

Ginny turned to sit crossed legged on the couch facing Hermione. "We will get answers from the healers eventually but right now there is nothing we can do, so what can we do to take your mind off of it for right now?" Ginny asked her. Hermione started to protest that there was nothing to distract her from Fred. "I know it seems impossible but let's have a girls night okay? I'll kick Harry out and we will watch the mauvies you like while eating everything we shouldn't."

"Movies" Hermione corrected quietly while considering it. "If I relax tonight you promise we can go to the hospital tomorrow to get answers? And if they don't have any we will go to Hogwarts?"

"If that is what it takes to get you to calm down before you kill yourself from stress then yes, we will try to get answers tomorrow," Ginny agreed. "Now, what should we watch?" She said excitedly.

"Ooo, Movies? What are we watching?" Harry said walking back in with a tray of tea mugs.

"We aren't watching anything, you are leaving and we are having a girls night. Movies, ice cream, wine. The works," Ginny told him. "You can come back tomorrow morning before we head to see Fred."

"Ouch, kicked out by my Wife and sister? Alright. I see where I'm not wanted. It's fine. I'll just see you tomorrow," Harry said hotly before giving them a wink to show he was kidding. "Have fun! but not too much." He said with a hint of wariness in his voice.

"We will be fine. Now out! Shoo. I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny kicked him out with a quick kiss.

"Bye Harry, thank you for the tea," Hermione said quickly while Ginny dragged Harry to the floo.

At the sound of the floo activating, Ginny turned around, "Now, what are we watching? Sixteen Candles or Dirty Dancing?"

"Both," Hermione said decidedly. "I don't think one will be long enough to tire me out and if I lay in bed right now I'm just going to be up all night worrying."

"Sounds like a plan, you set it up, I'll grab food." Ginny quickly apparated out of the apartment to grab everything for the night.

George flooed into Hermione's apartment the next day to find her and Ginny sprawled on the floor surrounded by pillows. Smiling mischievously George took a deep breath and said: "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS, TIME TO GOOO!" Both girls jumped awake throwing pillow at George. He quickly jumped out of the way. "Why did I ever allow the Wards to let you in?" Hermione said questioning her own sanity. Ginny groaned from her place on the floor. "If your going to be here at least be quiet." As she said this Harry came through the Floo holding 2 hangover potions. "Yea, I assumed you'd overdo it. You're lucky I love you guys. Now, come one and drink up we've got to check with the healers today. You haven't heard anything right?" Harry asked George while the girls downed their potions. "No, they just told me that they needed to run tests when he woke up. Hopefully they will have better news today," He replied.

"I'm going to jump in the shower give me 5 minutes and we can go," Hermione told the group.

"Merlin, a shower sounds amazing. I'm going to pop home and take a quick one. do you want me to meet you at the hospital or back here before you leave?" Ginny asked.

"Just meet us at the hospital, makes more sense than coming back here. See you in 15?" Hermione called from the hallway on her way to the shower.

"See you in 15!" Ginny called back. Turning to Harry, "Are you coming home or staying here?'

George cut in before Harry could get a word out, "I'll come with you Gin, Merlin knows how long you'll be if Boy Wonder goes with you. You have 10 minutes before I start placing pranks throughout the house."

"Damn it, George!" Ginny yelled before quickly leaving the apartment.

Giving Harry a wink George said, "I won't do anything too permanent."

He was gone before Harry could even process what he said. "Guess I'll stay here and wait for Hermione. Wow, Harry, that sounds like an amazing idea, so glad we asked your opinion today. I'll see you guys later," Harry said under his breathe to the empty living room. He headed to the kitchen to throw together toast and tea for Hermione.

5 minutes later Hermione was showered and dressed. She ran into the kitchen to grab something to eat quickly almost knocking Harry down in the process. "Toast?" Harry asked amused.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry I didn't even see you there!"

"I figured but it's fine, just eat and then we will go I know you're anxious to see what the healers say."

In record time the best friends were out the door and at the hospital. "Are you ready?" Harry asked

"As I'll ever be," Hermione replied grabbing his hand while walking towards the room.


End file.
